Aura Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty finds out about Ash's aura ability. Oneshot. Please R&R x


**Hello there! Me again! This story was requested by one of my readers. It was quite hard to write seeing as I had to research all about aura. So this is for you Auramaster24. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me if I can improve in anyway. **

**Thanks x**

It was a stormy night in the town of Pallet. Rain poured down from the sky and splashed on the ground. The wind rattled the windows. Ash Ketchum lay there, not having slept a wink all night. He had been daydreaming about all his past successes and if he'll ever fulfil his dream of becoming a pokemon master. A quiet feminine voice interrupted the young teenagers thoughts.

'I wonder if I should tell him? Will it ruin our friendship?' the voice said.

Ash sat up and looked around the room. His eyes wandered to Brock who was fast asleep and muttering about Nurse Joy's soft hands. He then walked down his bunk ladder and checked on Misty. She was also seemingly asleep, cuddled up to her beloved Vaporeon. Ash sighed to himself and tiptoed out of his room and into the hall, heading downstairs for the kitchen. He was halfway down the stairs when his mother called out to him.

'Are you okay, honey?' she asked.

'Yeah, Mum.' Ash replied. 'I'm just getting a drink.' He paused. 'Do you want one?'

Delia smiled at her kind son.

'No thank you, Ashy. Hurry back to bed though. It's very late.'

Ash rolled his eyes.

'Yes, Mama.' He replied.

'There's a good boy. Night-Night, my little pumpkin. Sleep well.'

Ash grimaced when his mother called him his special name.

'Night, Mum.' He said as he continued his way downstairs.

He reached the pitch-black kitchen and stumbled around, trying to find the fridge.

Soon Ash found the familiar fridge handle and pulled it open. The yellow light lit up the entire room.

Ash grinned to himself and licked his lips. After a few minutes of just staring, he finally chose a big pot of raspberry yoghurt and a glass of orange juice. He left the door open to keep the kitchen alight.

Ash sat himself down on the bench and began eating. Unsurprisingly, he had consumed the lot within a few minutes. He got up from where he sitting and put his rubbish in the bin and began washing the glass. His actions were disturbed by the voice.

'I think I will tell him.' It said. 'Or should I? He might hate me. Why is it so complicated?'

'Why am I hearing voices?' Ash muttered to himself.

The voice continued.

'I have to let it out. I have to him. I have to say that I, Misty Waterflower am in love with my best friend, Ash Ketchum.'

Ash dropped the glass in the sink, breaking it as he did so.

'The voice is Misty! She's in love with me!' he said as he did a silent little dance.

Then he stopped.

'I have to tell her that I feel the same way. But what if she's right? What if it ruins our amazing friendship?' Ash bit his lip. 'I guess there's only one way to find out…' he said to himself as he ran out of the room, completely forgetting about the open fridge door and broken glass in the sink.

He quietly tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the creaky top one. Ash walked into his messy room and took a deep breath. He checked Brock was still asleep before he wandered over to Misty's bunk.

'Misty?' Ash whispered. 'Misty. Tell me.'

The pretty red head groggily opened her eyes.

'Tell you what?' she asked, sitting up.

Ash sat down at the foot of her bed.

'Tell me what you were just thinking. I already know but I need to hear it from your lips.'

Misty looked puzzled.

'What do you mean, Ash?'

Ash inhaled deeply, wondering how to put it.

'I know you love me.'

The water pokemon trainer gasped.

'How did you find out? Is it obvious?'

Ash giggled quietly.

'No it's not obvious. I only realised when I was downstairs.'

'How come?' she asked, snuggling back down and closing her eyes.

Ash shuffled uncomfortably.

'It's complicated.' He told her.

Misty opened one eye.

'Tell me. You found out my biggest and worst secret after all.'

Ash looked hurt.

'I'm your worst secret? Thanks a lot, Mist!' he winked at her. 'Is it really so bad being in love with me?'

Misty laughed.

'No it's not bad being in love with you. I think your really cute.'

Ash grinned.

'Really?'

Misty reached forward and kissed him on the nose.

'Yes, really.' She told him. 'Now. Tell me how you can read my mind.'

Ash's smile faded.

'It's a long story.'

Misty took his hand.

'So? Climb in bed with me and tell me the whole thing.'

Ash blushed.

'Okay…' he mumbled.

Misty pulled open the covers and Ash slid in beside her, his face still pink.

When they were both comfortable, he began.

'Well. Do you know what aura is?' he asked his best friend.

Misty nodded.

'It's a spiritual energy that everyone possesses, right?'

Ash nodded.

'Yeah. There are these people who have a great sense of aura and use it for the good…'

Misty interrupted him.

'Aura guardians?'

Ash began to play with her orange locks.

'Yeah. I'm a descendant of the aura guardians. That means I have more sense of aura than an average person but less than a guardian. I can only read minds.'

Misty giggled.

'Only?'

Ash grinned.

'Yeah it is pretty cool.' He admitted. 'I can only do it when I am feeling a strong emotion such as love…'

Misty interrupted once again.

'Love? Love for who?' she asked sounding angry. Misty was always very protective of Ash.

The teenage boy looked down for a few moments before looking up. His warm chocolate eyes met Cerulean Blue ones.

'You, Misty. I have love for you.'

The red head's eyes filled with happy tears.

'You-you love me?'

Ash looked down again but nodded his head.

'Yes, Mist. I love you. More than anyone else in the world.' He admitted, turning beet-red.

'You're so sweet, Ash!' Misty cooed. 'Can you… Can you test your aura?'

The raven-haired teen cocked his head.

'How, Misty?' he asked.

The teen girl paused for a moment.

'If I ask you something in my head, will you hear it?'

Ash looked unsure.

'Maybe. We can always try.'

Both teenagers began concentrating.

Suddenly, Ash heard the voice.

'Ash?' it asked. 'Ash, will you be my boyfriend?'

The messy haired teen smiled and hugged his new girlfriend's waist.

'Yes. I would love to be. More than anything.' He whispered.

Misty smiled to herself.

The voice spoke once more.

'Ash?' it asked. 'Ash, will you kiss me?'

Ash grinned from ear to ear.

'Yeah. Of course I will, my gorgeous girlfriend.'

Ash softly placed his hands on either side of Misty's face and gently placed his lips over hers.

The voice spoke a few minutes into their kiss session.

'Ash, I love you.' It said.

The teenage boy pulled away in order to reply.

'Misty.' He told her. 'I love you too.

_The End._

**There you go! What did you think? Personally I don't like the way it came out but here it its anyway. I have lots of ideas for fics so stay tuned for more stories over the next few days. Thanks again.**

**Love Amy xxx**


End file.
